


Liamterra Chapter 10

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-05
Updated: 2002-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.





	Liamterra Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Liamterra Chapter 10

## Liamterra Chapter 10

#### by Jo B

Title: Liamterra Chapter 10  
Author: Jo B  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/  
Date Archived: 04/05/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None.  
Permission to Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods. Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.   
Special thanks to Laurie for the great job she did beta-reading this chapter.  
Warnings: This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.

* * *

Chapter 10  
Reunion  
By Jo B 

Zaltaria 

King Kiros reined in his horse at the top of a high cliff and scanned the valley below for any sign of his beloved. With Fox being unsusceptible to magic, it made tracking him nearly impossible. It had been two days since he stole the horse and fled. Frowning, Kiros spurred his horse along the rocky cliff. His warriors fanned out around him; all keeping their eyes open for any sign of the King's future mate. 

* * *

The birds sang overhead as a lone horseback rider passed under a canopy of tall trees in the small forest. If anyone was watching him, they'd puzzle over who he was carrying on a conversation with. 

"Walter, once we get back home, I really think you should consider retiring from the FBI." Mulder paused and listened then continued talking as the horse trotted gingerly over the uneven ground. "I know your career is important to you but at least consider it. We can get a place in the country. It would be better to raise Storm in a small town, than in the city. Don't you think?" A soft smile spread across Mulder's lips as he looked at his lover. He stopped beside a stream and allowed the horse to drink. 

* * *

On board King Xavier's ship the peasants were becoming restless. They had met Mage Skinner and were amazed when he had treated them kindly. It did not go unnoticed by them the way the mage had taken the peasant boy Ralph under his wings and taught him the secrets of understanding the strange scribbles in the books. 

Han looked at his fellow peasants. They had all been forcibly taken from their families and made to work on the ships. There was no hope that they'd ever be allowed to return to their wives and children. For the most part, they accepted their state in life since they had never known anything else. However after meeting Mage Skinner, Han started to have hope that he could have a future and be important. Mage Skinner had shaken his hand and asked _him_ how he was doing and inquired about _his_ family. For the first time in his life, Han felt like he mattered. 

Han always had the soul of a philosopher. Since he was a boy he questioned his purpose in life. Now his eyes had been opened, he and his fellow peasants didn't have to accept the life God had chosen for them. Not when God's prophet saw them as more than mere peasants. 

It was time for them to choose their own destiny.... 

* * *

The clip clop of horse's hooves over stone and gravel resounded up to a mile as the band of ten humans and a dozen goblins made their way along the rocky hillside. Krycek moved his horse protectively closer to Prince Kedar. King Talon was giving Krycek the creeps. He didn't like how the large barbarian kept staring at him and Kedar--it made him feel like a piece of meat. When they finally reached the catapults after two long days of traveling by horseback, Krycek sighed with relief. 

Only six Zaltarian goblins were defending the catapults, so the battle was brief. The Kallen goblins and the humans easily overpowered them. Krycek was taken a back by the viciousness of the human warriors as they slaughtered the Zaltarians. Talon and Kedar defeated the three sorcerers that were present. It took most of Kedar's energy. He had just gained second level mage status and wasn't up to facing two other second level mages. If it wasn't for Talon, he might have been killed by the goblin mages. 

Krycek looked with sorrow upon the bodies of the dead Zaltarians. They didn't have to die. Kedar had wanted them taken alive. They would have been, if it weren't for the humans' bloodlust. Krycek glared at the humans as he started to walk over to Prince Kedar. Suddenly his betroth screamed and sunk to the ground unconscious. He ran to his side, dropping to his knees on the cold ground he pulled Kedar's limp body onto his lap. At the same time, the humans along with their King fell upon the eleven startled Kallen goblins, killing them. 

Krycek looked up stricken. He had no hope of defeating Talon and his men, not with only a sword. 

"Pretty man, I've decided to keep you as my personal fuck beast," King Talon said, towering over him. 

"What have you done to Kedar?" Krycek growled, holding Kedar protectively to his chest. 

"He'll be fine. I'm going to sell him back to his father for a nice ransom." Talon smirked down at Krycek. "It's more than I can say about you. Your asshole and mouth are going to become very familiar with my cock." The seven-foot giant snapped off his codpiece and revealed a grotesquely over-sized penis. 

"Go to hell, shithead!" Krycek spat. He was not about to leave Kedar's side. 

"Strip the beast and spread him open for me," Talon said. 

Six human warriors grabbed Krycek, tearing him away from Kedar who slumped to the cold soil. Krycek stood no chance as his clothes were ripped from his body, along with his prosthetic arm. He was raised above the ground in the arms of four large warriors. Two holding his upper body, while the other two pulled his legs painfully apart, exposing his privates to the chilly air and world. He shivered as he craned his head to keep an eye on Talon. 

Talon chuckled and walked between his spread thighs. He looked down at Krycek's pain-filled face, then squeezed his captive's flaccid penis and fondled the plump testicles. "You aren't going to need these two gems, beast." 

He let go of Krycek's balls and pushed a cruel dry finger into his anus. "Nice and tight. Just the way I like 'em," he said, forcing the large dry digit in and out of Krycek's body. 

"What do you think men? Isn't this pretty beast made to be fucked? Look at how its penis responds to my attention." Talon leaned forward, forcing a second finger inside the tight passage. "I plan on having the beast castrated once we arrive back at my castle in Hagan. He'll learn to crawl on all threes like a bitch and share the cage with my hunting dogs." The King spoke to his men, but his words were direct at Krycek. "When we get back to Hagan, only my hunting dogs and I will be allowed to fuck him. However to show my appreciation for your bravery today, I'll allow each of you, during the two day horseback ride to the coast, to have the pretty beast impaled on your shaft." 

"Hail, King Talon!" his men shouted, looking lustfully at Krycek as their erections pressed painfully against the hard leather codpieces. 

The King twisted his finger pressing against Krycek's prostate. "If you want to keep your penis, beast, you better not come or I'll cut off." 

Krycek groaned and struggled against the men holding him. His legs were spread so far apart it felt like they might dislodge his hip. The bastard was intentionally rubbing his prostate, trying to make him come. Krycek didn't doubt that if he did Talon would cut off his dick. He twisted in the arms of his captors and bit his lower lip as his balls began to creep up. Tears of pain and despair sprang to his eyes. 

"Let him go!" 

Mulder's voice seemed like a distant dream to Krycek. He raised his head and strained to see the vision, sitting on a white stallion. At first he didn't recognize Mulder, and thought he had already died and was looking upon an angel. The sun sparkled off the hundreds of diamonds and gems that made up his hair and the white garment seemed to shimmer and glow. "Fox?" 

Talon ripped his fingers free, causing Krycek to shriek in pain. The King turned angrily to face the intruder. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. 

The man was dressed in what was left of the shimmering white robe. His long legs were exposed and the King could see a smooth ivory buttock seated in the saddle. On his head was a headdress made from the most expensive gems Talon had ever beheld. In the vision's hand was held a bloodied sword that he must have retrieved from one of the dead goblins. 

"What do we have here? A gift from the Gods?" 

"Tell your men to let him go," Mulder repeated. 

"Or what?" Talon attempted to use his magic to make the sword vanish, but found the human immune. 

"Or this!" Mulder spurred the horse forward and charged the warriors. He stood up in the stirrups as he skillfully swung the sword, taking off the head of one of the men holding Krycek. The other three dropped Krycek and fell back to defend themselves. 

"Don't kill him!" Talon shouted. 

Krycek groaned as stones dug into his naked flesh. His false arm had been torn off with his clothes, but he didn't bother searching for it. Instead he slowly crawled over to where Kedar lay on the ground. 

Mulder killed two more men before King Talon broke his sword with his massive battle-ax. 

The King dragged Mulder off the horse and fought to hold him as he struggled, like a wild cat. It took several minutes before Talon finally succeeded in getting Mulder under control. One of his hands squeezed a round buttock, while the other one held Mulder's wrists behind his back. "You're a hell cat. I have just the cage for you back at my palace." Talon's hand ripped off the flimsy underpants from Mulder's body. Then his fingers teased along the crack. 

Mulder spat in Talon's face. The King smiled as his tongue darted out licking the spit from his lips. Then his mouth covered Mulder's in a savage kiss. 

A sharp pain bit between Mulder's shoulder blades from the tight grip Talon had on his wrists. His stomach heaved at the foul piece of meat filling his mouth. He tried to bite it, but his mouth was held open by the King's large hand on his jaw. 

Suddenly, a battle cry tore through the air, and sound of thunder from the hooves of dozens of horses pounding up the hill. King Kiros' eyes were filled with rage as he bore down on King Talon. Mage energy emitted from his fingertips as he struck out at the human, holding his soon to be mate. 

Talon shrieked as he was lifted off his feet and thrown several feet. He held onto Mulder and they collapsed to the ground together. Talon pushed Mulder away as he picked up his battle-ax. 

The goblin warriors made short work of the humans, hacking them to pieces. Afterward, they fell back and watched their King fight the human King. 

Kiros freed his shield and dismounted. His eyes fell briefly on Mulder before returning his wrath to King Talon. 

Mulder crawled over to Krycek and Kedar. The young prince was just regaining consciousness as Mulder wrapped his arms around Krycek, trying to shield his nakedness from the Zaltarian goblins. He could feel tremors coming from Krycek's body as he held him. 

Krycek continued to hold Kedar with his one arm. "Thanks, Mulder." 

The clashing of metal against metal resounded around them as the two Kings fought. Kiros drew the first blood as he sliced through Talon's thigh. Talon's ax came mere inches from taking off the goblin King's head. 

Their battle raged back and forth for nearly an hour. Both were bleeding from numerous wounds. Kiros' sword finally snapped the wooden handle of Talon's ax. The large King lost his balance and fell backwards onto the blood-soaked ground. 

Kiros saw the opportunity to render the killing blow. He raised his sword above his head, preparing to embed it through the large human's heart, when suddenly a sword pierced his armor slicing straight through his body. Kiros looked down at Talon's smirking face and the barbarian's arm holding the sword. 

The smirk was removed as dozens of arrows pierced Talon's body, killing him. Kiros fell back--he knew the blow had been fatal. 

Mulder hurried over to Kiros' side and kneeled beside him, pressing his hand over the wound to stem the bleeding. It was no use since blood flowed from both sides. 

Kiros raised a bloody hand and touched the side of Mulder's face. "Beauty, we were never meant to be in this life," he said weakly as blood trickled out of the side of his mouth. His eyes shifting to Kedar and Krycek. "Nephew, come here and receive my gift." 

Prince Kedar rose and walked shakily over to his Uncle and cautiously kneeled at Kiros' side. He bowed his head obediently. 

Kiros smiled at the show of respect as he placed his hand on Kedar's head. "Kedar, I bequeath you my kingdom and powers." He gasped for breath as his powers poured into the young goblin. Then he turned one final time to look at Mulder who was staring at him sadly. "Next life...." His eyes closed as his soul passed from his body. 

"All hail, King Kedar of Zaltaria!" General Shija shouted. 

"King Kedar!" The Zaltarian goblins shouted, lowering their swords and bowing to their new King. 

Kedar looked around him in stunned amazement then his eyes fell on Krycek. "Bring my betroth a garment to cover his nakedness! Then attend to my Uncle's body!" Kedar turned to Mulder and whispered," Fox, can you please find Alex's arm." 

Mulder nodded, standing, he wandered around looking on the ground at the carnage. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found the fake limb still inside the sleeve of a tunic. Picking it up, he carried it back to Krycek who was shivering inside a long blue robe that one of the Kiros' Captains had wrapped around him. 

"Krycek, do you need help putting this on?" Mulder asked, feeling dazed. 

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind...I can't stop shaking." 

Mulder quickly helped Krycek back on with the limb. 

"Walter's been worried out of his mind about you," Krycek said as Mulder buckled the last strap. 

"I know, he told me." Mulder glanced around. "I wonder where he went off to." 

Krycek looked baffled. "Mulder, Walter's on the other side of the bay, taking out the other catapult." 

Mulder shook his head. "No. He was just with me. He's been with me for days." 

Kedar overheard their conversation. He had been talking to the General about his Uncle's treatment of Mulder. "Excuse me, General Shija." 

Kedar touched Mulder's arm and said softly, "Fox, word of Kiros' death and your rescue is being sent to my Father. He'll get word to Walter to meet us in Mei." 

Mulder frowned, wondering why Walter had taken off when he needed him. "I don't understand why he left me, Kedar, he said we'd never be apart again." 

"Fox, Walter's never been with you. You're suffering delusions from what Kiros did to you," Kedar said softly. 

Mulder wrapped his arms around his body. "I've been talking to him...he's been at my side." 

"No...it was only a phantom created from your imagination. It wasn't real." 

"So you're saying I'm crazy?" 

Prince Kedar chuckled. "No more than I am." He noticed that his Uncle's body had been wrapped in silk and placed in the supply wagon. "Come on, my friend, let's head back to Mei. I want to see my New Kingdom and meet my subjects." Kedar's arm circled Alex's waist. "And I think we could all use a bath." 

* * *

The news of Fox's rescue and Kiros' death was relayed telepathically to Skinner from King Pyralis. Skinner's disappointment over not being able to kill Kiros himself, was replaced by joy at the imminent reunion with his lover. He and his group of Kallen goblin warriors, upon hearing the news, made the journey to Mei non-stop. Only resting briefly to allow their horses to feed. The human warriors that were with them headed back to the coast to rejoin their ship. 

Skinner and his warriors were met at the gates to the city by a battalion of the Mei's militia. 

"Mage Skinner, I am Captain Zora. His Majesty, King Kedar, has commanded me to escort you to the palace." 

"Thank you, Captain. When did King Kedar arrive in Mei?" 

"He arrived yesterday." 

Skinner rode beside the Captain as the young goblin showed him and the Kallen warriors through the city. "Captain Zora, do you know how Lord Fox is doing?" 

"Other than being a bit disheveled, he appeared fine. Mage Skinner, you'll be able to judge for yourself in a few minutes." 

A Kallen warrior riding behind Skinner whistled as he gazed upon the sights. "This place makes Anlon look like a small village," Sir Marq said. 

Skinner had to agree with him, the city of Mei was one of the most beautiful places he'd ever seen. Tall white stone buildings lined the cobble stone streets and overlooked the harbor. Black flags hung from almost every building in homage to their dead King. Skinner's stomach fluttered and his palms became sweaty as the palace came into view. 

The Captain had sent a runner on ahead to inform the palace staff of their arrival. They stopped at the bottom of a flight of sweeping steps leading up to two immense golden doors. The doors were open and four palace guards stood outside. Skinner dismounted. He removed the saddlebag, containing his spell book and few possessions, and swung it over his broad shoulder. Then he handed the reins to a stable boy who had hurried over to take them. 

When Skinner looked back up the steps Fox was standing there, gazing down at him with an expression on his face that Skinner only saw when Fox would submit a 302 to go on some outlandish X-Files case. Skinner smiled at the thought that he'd become as important to Fox as his precious X-Files. He started up the steps as his lover started down. They met halfway. Skinner drank him in with his eyes. Mulder had lost weight and his hair was now past his shoulders. The soft leather tunic and britches he was wearing matched the color of his hair. Skinner made all those observations within a heartbeat before they fell into each other's arms, hugging and crying. 

Mulder held onto Skinner tightly and wept against his shoulder. "I was so afraid he'd make me forget you. It's been so long...I-I wasn't sure you'd come for me," he whispered. Not telling Skinner that in his despair, he created a phantom of him inside his mind. 

Closing his eyes, Skinner hugged Mulder tighter as tears ran down his cheeks. "Fox, I never stopped looking for you. You have to believe there was no way I would have allowed Kiros to keep you from me. I would have torn apart heaven and earth to get you back." 

Skinner turned Mulder's face toward him and kissed his lips, licking at the salty tears that were running down his cheeks. Mulder's lips parted allowing his tongue inside. Skinner grew hard as he tasted the familiar flavor of his lover. The weight Mulder's arms wrapped around his neck and aroused hard press of his lover's hard body against his was the most wonderful sensation he'd experienced in months. Skinner poured all of his passion into the kiss, only stopping at the sound of someone giggling. 

Looking toward the source of the sound, Skinner's eyes fell upon the prettiest goblin he'd ever seen. 

"My Lord, this must be your Walter," Zeranic said, smiling sweetly. "He's very handsome even though he doesn't have any hair." 

Mulder rested his head against Skinner's and smiled contentedly. "He has plenty of hair, Zeranic, just not on his head," he said, lovingly caressing the top of Skinner's scalp, then his hand traveled down to his lover's broad chest. "Walter, this is Zeranic. He helped me keep my sanity, um...well sort of." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Skinner said, nodding but not taking his hands off Mulder's body to shake hands. He wasn't about to be separated again. 

Zeranic smiled brightly, he was an expert at reading expressions. "I think you two need some time alone. My Lord, why don't you show your Walter to the rooms you are staying in? I'll see about--" he glanced down the steps at the ten wide-eyed Kallen goblins. "About getting your warriors taken care of." Zeranic leaned in and whispered in Mulder's ear. "The Kallen on the end is rather cute, don't you think?" 

Mulder followed Zeranic's eyes to the tall muscular goblin who was looking up at Zeranic with obvious lust in his eyes. Mulder chuckled. "I'm sure you'll have lovely children together." 

Zeranic's eyes sparkled. "Do you really think so?" 

Skinner looked down the steps at the goblin who had his lover's attention. "That is Sir Marq, he's one of the finest warriors in Kallen." 

"Do you know if he's mated?" Zeranic asked. 

"I believe he's still looking for a mate," Skinner said. 

"Good, I'll ask King Kedar's for permission to go through the bonding ceremony with him." For the first time in his life, Zeranic felt a real attraction for another goblin. 

"Shouldn't you ask Sir Marq first?" 

"Why?" Zeranic held his head proudly. "As the former King's head eunuch, I can choose any unmated goblin in all of Zaltaria." 

"Walter, I don't think Sir Marq is going to object." Mulder grabbed Skinner's hand and pulled him up the steps. "C'mon, I want to get you naked. Let's go back to my room." 

"When you put it that way." Skinner's arm went around Mulder's waist as they hurried up the remaining steps. 

Zeranic started down the steps and smiled at Captain Zora. "Captain, please show the honorable Kallen warriors to the palace's north wing guest quarters. I will oversee their care." 

Sir Marq stepped forward and bowed to the eunuch. "Thank you, Master...?" 

"No Master, it's just Zeranic." The young goblin smiled sweetly. "Sir Marq, I look forward to hearing tales of your adventures." 

"Zeranic, I would consider it an honor." 

* * *

Part 2 of 3 

Krycek was in mild state of shock as he paced around the suite of rooms he'd been assigned. The long, green, silk robe he was wearing, trailed behind him on the floor as he wandered from room to room, stopping occasionally to pick up and examine a jeweled box or an exquisitely carved figurine. He'd never been in a more opulent place. Queen Charmaine's palace looked like a cottage in comparison. He stepped out onto the private veranda, which overlooked the shimmering harbor and hundreds of vessels floating on its aqua blue surface. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. His nose picked up the scent of fresh bread baking, mingled with the sweet fragrance of the many flowering plants growing down in the gardens. 

"My love, do you like our new home?" 

Krycek spun at the sound of Kedar's voice. "Kedar, I'm finding it a little hard to believe that this place belongs to us. It's a bit too much to take in all at once." 

Kedar smiled and placed an arm around Krycek's waist as they stood at the railing admiring the view. "My Uncle's palace used to belong to my grandparents. As the oldest son, my father could have chosen to rule this kingdom, but he preferred the less hectic pace of Kallen." 

"What will he say about your Uncle leaving you his kingdom?" Krycek leaned into Kedar's warm body. 

"He will be pleased. None of my brothers have a trace of mage powers, so I will inherit my fathers' kingdom once they pass on, too. Now that I possess Kiros' powers I'm almost as powerful as Grand Mage Zendl." 

Krycek looked thoughtful for a moment. "How powerful is Skinner?" 

"Walter's still a new mage but already he's done things that even Zendl couldn't accomplish. I think he'll become this realm's new Grand Mage in time." Kedar chuckled. "It's a good thing he's my friend and ally." Kedar wrapped both arms around Krycek's waist. "I love you, Alex. Tell me that you're happy." 

"I'm happy." Krycek smiled and looked out over the railing at the view. "I never expected my life to take me here...to someone who loves me for who I am." He leaned in and kissed Kedar. "Thank you. I only wish I had two arms to hold you with." 

Kedar returned the smile. "One arm is enough for me, my love." 

"What now?" 

"Once my father arrives we'll proceed with Kiros' funeral. They're building the pyre on the beach where his body will be placed, and at dawn the fire will be lit. After his body is cremated and his ashes scattered to the four winds, I will be crowned officially as the new King of Zaltaria. Then in nine days we will go through with the ceremony that will bind us for life." 

"These are going to be the longest nine days I've ever gone through," Krycek said. His hand trailing down to Kedar's ass. Just being near Kedar had him hard with desire. 

Kedar's eyes filled with love as he leaned in to kiss Krycek on the cheek. "We have to be patient, my love." He chuckled suddenly, breaking the moment. "Alex, Walter's here. He and Fox are getting reacquainted." 

"You can see what they're doing?" Krycek asked. 

"Yes. The servants are going to have to replace the bedspread." 

"Oh yeah, tell me more." 

"I'd rather show you in nine days," Kedar sighed. "Get dressed, my love, we're going to be dining with them later. But first, I want to explore our new home." 

* * *

The air in the room was cool against the sweat running down Mulder's back as he gazed down happily at Skinner's sated face. He was straddling the larger man's hips with his cock pleasantly buried up his ass. The feelings of fullness and pleasure were made all the more wonderful, by their separation. Semen slowly dripped out as the thick organ shrunk. 

"Walter, my life was so meaningless without you," Mulder said, leaning forward he licked Skinner's lips, as he did the penis slipped from his body. He sighed at the sudden emptiness. "You wouldn't believe how many nights I fell to sleep fantasizing about you making love to me." 

"I bet it was as many times as I fell to sleep thinking about you." Skinner rolled them on their sides and hugged Mulder close, his hand dropped down to caress his lover's penis and balls. "I missed you, Fox. My life was so empty without you at my side. It was difficult getting through each day and impossible at night." His stomach growled. 

Mulder placed his hand over Skinner's belly, noticing for the first time how much weight his lover had lost. "You haven't been eating." 

Skinner shrugged. "I didn't have much of an appetite since you've been gone." 

A frown spread across Mulder's lips. "Walter, let's take a bath, then we can see about getting something to eat. We both could stand to gain a little weight." 

Skinner reluctantly let go of Mulder as they climbed off the bed. He followed him into the other room, containing a large round sunken bathtub. 

Mulder squatted beside the bathtub and turned on the faucet. "How's Scully doing? Krycek told me about what happened to her. I-I feel sort of responsible," he said sadly while pouring some fragrant oil under the tap. 

Skinner watched him closely, noticing how Mulder wouldn't look at him. As if he was too ashamed. "It's not your fault, Fox. Scully's doing better than I would have expected her to be doing. I think her concern over you has kept her mind off her pregnancy." 

"She was raped by a centaur! How could she be doing fine?" Mulder stood shakily, folding his arms across his chest, shivering and looking like he was about to pass out. 

Skinner was at his side in two steps. He pulled Mulder into his arms, trying to comfort his distraught lover. "She's a tough woman. She'll get through this." 

"S-She is only here because of me." Mulder pulled away. "God, Walter, we need to get home. It might not be too late for her to get an abortion." 

"How? Pyralis and Kiros are the only ones that know how to operate the gates, and Kiros is dead." 

Mulder's eyes-widened as he looked at Skinner. "Kedar now has Kiros' powers, he should know how to operate the gate." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. We can talk to him after our bath." Mulder wiped the tears from his cheeks, feeling somewhat better now that there was hope of getting his partner medical help. 

Taking Mulder's hand, Skinner guided him into the warm water. "Fox, there's something I need to ask you." 

"You sound nervous," Mulder said as they sunk into the water side-by-side. Their shoulders and thighs touching. 

"I want to go back home, but only long enough to see my family again. Then I want to come back here with you." Skinner turned so he could look at Mulder's face. "Fox, with Kiros dead, there's nothing stopping us from living here. I think we can do some good for this world." 

"What about our jobs at the FBI?" 

Skinner's heart sank, figuring Mulder still wanted to work on the X-Files. "Fox, do you want us to go back to the bureau and leave this place for good? I'll go along with whatever you decide." 

"No." Mulder moved closer, picking up a bar of soap, he straddled Skinner's thighs and started washing his hairy chest. "I just never expected you would want to leave the bureau. It's been your life, Walter." 

"Fox, you and our daughter are my life. I have no problem leaving the FBI, but can you give up the X-Files?" 

Mulder chuckled. "I'm currently living an X-File. Besides, I've already accepted that Samantha is dead...I have no family left in our world. When I went to Minnesota, it was to decide on a new direction for my life. I found that and more with you." Mulder smiled sheepishly as he looked into Skinner's warm eyes. "I wasn't quite myself when I was fleeing from Kiros. I imagined you were at my side and you agreed to move to the country with me and Storm." 

Vapors rose from the hot water as Skinner's fingers laced through the back of Mulder's damp hair pulling his head down so he could reach his lips. "I'd love to move to the country with you," he whispered. 

Mulder lips parted at the nudging from Skinner's tongue. He dropped the soap, freeing his hands to go around the back of Skinner's head as he kissed him passionately. 

"You two do like to kiss, don't you?" Zeranic said, looking down at them. 

Sighing, Mulder rested his forehead against Skinner's head. "Zeranic, could you knock next time?" 

"If you wish." 

"I wish," Mulder said. 

Zeranic giggled, looking down at them. "My Lord, you were right, your Walter is quite hairy." 

Skinner blushed, glad that Mulder was blocking the eunuch's view of his groin. 

"Why are you here?" Mulder asked. 

"King Kedar would like you to join him in the dining room." 

"Can you give us some privacy so we can get dressed, please?" Skinner grumbled. He was not about to get out of the bathtub with the eunuch watching him. 

Zeranic bowed. "Of course, Mage Skinner, I've brought you some formal garments to wear to dinner. They're hanging in the wardrobe. His Majesty expects you in thirty minutes." 

After Zeranic left, Mulder stood and helped Skinner to his feet. "At least we don't have to go hunting for something to eat." 

"And we'll be able to ask Kedar about opening the gate to send us home," Skinner said as they climbed out of the bathtub. 

They took their time drying each other, before heading into the bedroom. The bed was made and it had a clean bedspread on it. The clothes they had torn off each other earlier and dropped carelessly on the floor were gone, along with Skinner's sword and boots. 

"It looks like we've had visitors other than Zeranic," Skinner said. 

"This place has hundreds of servants." Mulder walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. It contained more than the outfits that Zeranic had brought for them to wear for dinner. Skinner reached in and pulled out the jewel encrusted headdress. 

"What's this, Fox?" 

Mulder blushed, taking the headdress from Skinner. "Kiros forced me to wear this while I was his prisoner. The expensive gems were to demonstrate publicly how much he loved me. I figured we could use them to purchase a new life for ourselves." 

"I'm sure we won't have trouble earning a good living here." He put the headdress back in the wardrobe, then seemed to remember something. "Fox, I have something for you." Skinner squatted on the floor and pulled his saddlebag from the bottom of the wardrobe. He unbuckled it and removed his spell book, opening it, he removed the leather braided bracelet. After he had the book and saddlebag securely back in the wardrobe he stood. Taking Mulder's hand, he tied the bracelet around his wrist, then he leaned in and kissed Mulder softly on the lips. 

Mulder smiled and fingered the bracelet. "You found it. I thought I'd lost it for good." 

"I found it. It's not diamonds--" 

Mulder's lips stopped Skinner from completing his sentence. When he ended the kiss, several minutes later, he looked lovingly into Skinner's brown eyes. "It's worth more to me than all the diamonds in that headdress." Mulder looked at the bracelet and smiled softly. "You made this for me out of love and friendship." 

Tears rose up in Skinner's eyes. "Let's get dressed." 

Skinner selected the dark blue outfit trimmed with silver. It had a pair of knee-high, polished boots, along with a cape. "We're going to need to have some normal clothes made that we can wear home. I don't think showing up in codpieces and capes will go unnoticed." 

"Maybe we can get Kedar to open the gateway onto one of the Renaissance festivals," Mulder quipped. 

Skinner rolled his eyes, and grinned. 

"How has Jahr been doing?" Mulder asked. 

"He misses you, but he's been fine. He even bathes on his own, without me having to remind him more than twice." 

Mulder chuckled. "Trolls do hate water, don't they?" 

"His father is here, too. They're both on King Pyralis' warship." 

"I've missed them. I never thought I'd be saying that about trolls." Mulder grinned. 

They continued to dress in silence, both temporarily lost in thought. 

"Where do you want to live?" Mulder finally asked. 

"I'd like to continue to explore the realm before we decide." Skinner laced up his pants. "Fox, I've taken a young peasant boy under my protection. I've been teaching him to read. His older sisters have been sold into bondage and I'd like to free them." 

"Where is this boy now?" 

"He's with the Gunmen onboard one of Pyralis' warships." 

Mulder smiled and wrapped his arms around Skinner's neck, kissing him softly. "You're really serious about helping these humans. Are you sure they want your help?" 

A hard look crossed Skinner's face. "Fox, you haven't seen how the peasants are treated here. The nobility considers them lower than animals." 

"And you want to put an end to it?" 

"It's one of the reasons I want to stay here. If we can educate the peasants, it will give them a means of rising up against their oppressors." 

Mulder took hold of Skinner's hand. "Okay, we'll work together at educating them. C'mon, I'm starving, if we're going to spend the evening making love, we both are going to need our strength." 

"You won't get any arguments from me. I've been stuck on King Xavior's ship for almost two weeks with bad food. Luckily Ralph seemed to like it." 

"Ralph?" 

"The peasant boy I told you about." Skinner walked hand-in-hand with Mulder down the corridor and into an indoor garden with a stream. He followed Mulder over a bridge that spanned the stream to a long dining table where Kedar and Krycek sat snacking on a platter of cheese and bread. 

"Walter, it warms my heart to see you and Fox back together again," Kedar said. "Sit and join us." 

"Congratulations, King Kedar," Skinner said. He waited for Mulder to sit to Kedar's left across from Krycek before taking a seat next to his lover. 

"Thank you, Walter. I'm still adjusting to being the new ruler of Zaltaria." 

The servants came in carrying several platters of seafood, fruit, and vegetables. 

Skinner breathed in the smell of the rich sauces. He didn't realize how hungry he was until that moment. 

While the servants filled their plates, Mulder turned to Kedar. "King Kedar, Walter and I would like to take Scully back to our world. We would like you to open the gate so we can do so." 

Kedar frowned as he looked at Mulder. "I've enjoyed having you and Walter as my friends--" 

Skinner interrupted. "Your Majesty, we plan to return here. Fox and I discussed it, we want to help educate the humans of the realm. However, our first concern is over Dana's pregnancy. She is one of the reasons we need to go back home." 

Kedar sighed with relief. "Okay. I'll send you back, but while you're there, you must purchase my love a better arm. You can drop the King and Your Majesty when we're alone." 

"Deal." Mulder was relieved. 

Krycek spared a piece of asparagus. "Do you want us to watch your daughter and son while you're gone?" 

"Son?" Mulder looked at Skinner. 

Skinner glared at Krycek. "Alex, Ralph isn't our son. I would appreciate it if you'd watch the boy while we're gone, and Storm, if Queen Charmaine is unable to continue to care for her." 

"Sorry I figured you'd adopt the boy. I would be happy to take care of him and your daughter. What are friends for?" He smiled bitterly at the two men sitting across from him. 

Mulder sighed. "Alex, if you are willing to let go of the past, then so am I." 

"Really, Fox? Can you forget that I killed your father?" 

Kedar looked worriedly at his lover. He knew about Alex killing Fox's father, but he had placed it out of his mind. It made him sad that his lover and closest friends might always be enemies. 

Mulder remained outwardly calm. "Kedar, don't let Alex worry you. Although I loved my father, he was responsible for the pain and suffering of hundreds of humans, along with handing my sister over to men that experimented on her. Alex, I can forgive you. This world can give us all a new start." 

Krycek looked down at his plate then back up at Mulder. "Fox, I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain. I would like to consider you and Walter friends in this world." 

"Alex, you saved Scully from Eachann. That alone makes you my friend." 

"Thank you, Fox." 

"I'm willing to consider this a fresh start for us, Alex," Skinner said. 

Kedar smiled, pleased that his friends were strong enough to let go of the past. 

* * *

The next day. 

A seagull cried overhead then dove into the clear water a hundred feet from where Scully stood at the railing of the large warship. Off in the distance, she could make out the gleaming white stone buildings of Mei, and the large palace that towered above the city, seemingly into the clouds. Hundreds of ships were in the harbor. Their multi-color sails, bringing splashes of color to the aqua and white landscape. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" King Pyralis stated as he stood beside Scully. 

"Yes. It's like a picture from a fairytale book." 

"It's been decades since I was here last. It saddens me, Lady Dana, that I never made peace with my brother before his death." 

Pyralis frowned, looking toward the two remaining human ships. King Talon's three warships turned back toward home when they learned of their King's death, along with the warships from the Kingdom's of Balendin and Bellancian. Only King Baldwin's and King Xavier's personal warships remained. "Until Fox stole his heart, Kiros would never allow humans to enter Mei. I don't know if I'm making a mistake by allowing these humans to follow us into the heart of Zaltaria." 

"Your Majesty, not all humans are as vile as these human Kings. I'm sure there must be some good people among them. What about Grand Mage Zendl?" Scully said. 

Pyralis' bark of laughter startled Scully. 

"My Lady, Zendl has been self-involved for centuries. He cares little over the state of his fellow humans. He only thinks about this precious prophecy of his and someday of returning to your world. If it weren't for the fact that he'd cause even more trouble there, than he does here, I'd have sent him through the gateway decades ago." 

Scully pursed her pink lips. "Maybe that's the problem with the humans here...they have no leader that cares about them." 

The King smiled knowingly. "I will tell you a secret if you promise that it will go no further." 

"I promise," Scully said, looking into Pyralis' cerulean blue eyes. 

The tall King talked low enough so only Scully would hear. "Zendl's prophecy is true. I've known for months that Mage Skinner will become the savior to the humans of our realm. I allowed Zendl to think that I didn't believe him." 

Scully's eyes widened, she suspected as much herself. "If this is true, wouldn't it be in your interest to stop Skinner from gaining that sort of power?" 

Pyralis smiled. "No, Lady Dana. You see, Zendl misinterpreted his prophecy. The humans that Mage Skinner will free are the peasants. They will prosper under his rule, and learn to value and cherish life like the rest of the sentient beings in our realm. We will all benefit and learn to live in peace." 

Scully returned his smile. "Thank you for sharing this with me. It gives me some hope for the future of this world." 

"The humans could learn much from a strong female like you." 

Scully gazed sadly over the railing. "I'm not sure I'll be around to teach them anything." 

"You're concerned about the baby you're carrying?" 

"Yes. I don't think I'll survive giving birth to a centaur." 

"You don't have to worry. You're going to have a human female." 

Scully looked up at him anxiously. "King Pyralis, do you really have the ability to know the sex of my baby?" she asked. 

Pyralis chuckled. "As a mage who's given birth to six babies, I can tell by you aura that you're having a human female. She will have your blue eyes and red hair." 

For the first time since Eachann raped her, Scully felt a sense of inner peace. Mulder was safe and she wasn't going to die giving birth to a centaur. Now if she could only get over the images, plaguing her dreams at night and her thoughts during the day of being raped by Eachann, she then could move on with her life. 

* * *

Byers placed his hand on Ralph's shoulder as they stared over the railing at the approaching rowboats. "Don't be afraid, Ralph, you know that goblins will not harm you." 

The boy looked up at Byers with wide eyes. "Master Byers, I'm no longer afraid of the goblins. Do you think Lord Fox will like me?" 

"No, he'll--" Before he could complete the sentence Ralph's lips quivered and he started to cry. 

Byers wanted to kick himself. "Ralph, I was going to say he'll love you." 

"No, he's going to hate me. He's a nobleman and I'm only a peasant boy." Ralph sobbed. 

"Good going, John," Langly said. 

Byres glared at Langly then kneeled beside the boy. "Ralph, don't cry. I've known Fox Mulder for over ten years and I know he will like you a lot." 

The goblin Captain walked up to them. "The rowboat is ready to take you to shore." 

Frohike hurried up on deck, carrying their few meager possessions. Byers and Langly retrieved their bags from him, slinging them over their shoulders as they made their way to the rope ladder that led down to the rowboat. 

"Do you have my book, Master Frohike?" Ralph asked. 

"Yes, it's in my bag along with the rest of your possessions. I'll give them to you once we get on dry land. Now climb down to the rowboat," Frohike said, looking over the side at Byers and Langly. The two Gunmen one-by-one clumsily stepped off the ladder and into the long rowboat. 

Frohike waited until Ralph was halfway down, before turning and climbing over the side. The rope ladder swayed and banged against the side of the ship, bruising his fingers. "Fuck!" Frohike grumbled. When he reached the bottom, a goblin sailor helped him into the boat. Byers had Ralph sitting safely between him and Langly. Frohike took the small seat at the bow of the boat. 

The trip to the docks took twelve minutes as the six strong goblins rowed in unison. Frohike looked up to see Mulder smiling down at him. 

"Frohike, you're looking good." 

"Mulder, I'd say the same but Skinner would probably hit me." Frohike grinned as he climbed up the ladder to the dock. 

They shared a hug as Byers, Ralph, and Langly climbed the ladder. 

"Watch where you place your hands, Frohike," Mulder said, pulling away from the little man. 

Frohike smiled sheepishly. "Hey, you're taller than me, my hands are naturally lower." 

"That doesn't explain why your fingers squeezed my ass," Mulder said, shaking Byers' and Langly's hands. 

"What no hug?" Langly quipped. 

Mulder ignored him. "Guys, I appreciate everything you've done for Walter and me." 

"Mulder, where's Skinner?" 

"He's down at the other pier with King Kedar and Krycek, waiting to greet Scully and King Pyralis." 

Mulder looked down at the boy standing nervously at Byers' side. Skinner had sensed that Ralph might be afraid of him. That was why they agreed that Mulder would meet Ralph alone, so the boy could get to know him without Skinner being around. He smiled at the boy. "You must be Ralph. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook Ralph's hand while the boy looked up at him nervously. "You can call me Fox." 

"L-Lord Fox," the boy stammered at a lost for words. 

Mulder smiled reassuringly. "I bet you're hungry. King Kedar had his staff prepare us a feast." 

"Dude! We're starving!" Langly said. 

Mulder placed his hand on Ralph's shoulder. "It looks like it might be a few minutes before King Pyralis' rowboat docks." His eyes fell on the two human warships as their Kings lowered several rowboats into the water. "C'mon, Guys, I'll show you to the dining room." He did not want to be standing here to greet these human Kings, if they were as bad as Walter said they were. 

* * *

Part 3 of 3 

As they walked through the city, Ralph kept stealing glances at Mulder. He'd never seen a human that look like Lord Fox before. Most men had beards and were dirty and smelly. Lord Fox smelled nice, and even his eye color was unusual. He was different from Mage Skinner and Masters Byers, Langly, and Frohike. Ralph was spending so much time looking at Mulder that he didn't even realize how beautiful the city was until laughter tore his eyes away and he glanced at several goblin children playing with a hoop and a stick in the street. Ralph looked around at the buildings and merchant carts. Unlike where he grew up this place was clean and didn't smell bad. The streets were made out of cobblestone, not dirt. He'd never seen goblin children and looked at them enviously. They seemed so happy and were having a lot of fun. 

"What types of games do you play with your friends, Ralph?" Mulder asked as they past the kids. 

"We never played games, my Lord. No time with all of the chores." 

"We'll have to change that, Ralph. And can you stop with my lord. You're welcome to call me Fox or Mulder." 

Frohike muttered, "We're not allowed to call you Fox." 

Mulder smirked at him. "I allowed you to call me Fox the first week after we met, but you kept adding a y on the end." 

They started up the steps to the palace. Ralph stopped dead in his tracks. 

"What's wrong, Ralph?" 

"I cannot go in the front entrance, that's only for nobility." 

"Maybe that's how they do things in the human kingdoms, but here all citizens of Zaltaria are greeted through the front door." Mulder took a hold of Ralph's hand and led him up the remainder of the steps. 

The guards came to attention and watched the humans enter the palace. Chamberlain Baltasar met them in the foyer. "Lord Fox, do you wish your guests to be shown to their rooms?" He wrinkled his nose. "So they may bathe and change into clean clothes before you dine?" 

"I think that would be a good idea. Were you able to find clothes in their size?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes, we even have clothes for the boy." 

"Cool, new threads," Langly said. 

"I hope, I get something more manly to wear this time than this Robin Hood costume," Frohike grumbled, looking down in disgust at the clothes he'd been wearing since they were in Frye. 

"It was the only thing the Renny's could find in your size." Mulder chuckled. 

"It wouldn't be so bad if it came with Maid Marian," Frohike said as they followed the Chamberlain down the corridor. 

The Chamberlain opened the door to a sitting room with a hallway off it with four bedrooms. Another door opened to the bath. 

"Is that really a bathtub with running water?" Byers asked in disbelief. 

"Yes. The Goblins are ahead of the other kingdoms in architecture and engineering. Even some of the homes in Kallen and Zaltaria have indoor plumbing," Mulder said. 

Byers nodded, not taking his eyes off the bathtub. "I remember someone mentioning this, but it's still hard to believe an actual bathtub." He walked over and kneeled to turn on the faucet. His face filled with pleasure. 

"It's big enough for all three of us," Frohike said. He started to strip, throwing his filthy clothes on the floor. 

Byers glared up at him. He'd wanted to have it all to himself. "Melvin, the water will be black with all three of us in it." 

"You could take a shower before getting into the bathtub." Mulder nodded to the small tiled shower area in the corner. 

"Oh cool, man! This place rocks!" Langly said. "Who needs a bath when you can take a shower?" 

"C'mon, Ralph, you can use the bathtub in Walter's and my room," Mulder said. 

"Lor...Fox, must I take a bath?" Ralph recalled when his parents were alive, they'd take a bath once a month. He hated it, by the time he got into the wooden tub the water was cold and dirty. 

"Yes," Mulder said, looking in the different bedrooms until he found one that had clothes for the boy laid out on the bed. He picked them up and led Ralph down the corridor to his and Skinner's rooms. 

Ralph stood still, he was too afraid to move as he looked around the bedroom. He'd never been in a palace and was afraid of breaking something. 

Mulder laid the clothes on the bed. "Ralph, would you like me to help you with your bath?" 

"Yes." 

"Why don't you get undressed and I'll start filling the bathtub." Mulder went into the next room and turned on the taps. 

A couple minutes later Ralph wandered into the room. 

Mulder held up a bottle. "Smell this. If you like it, I'll pour it into the water." 

Ralph sniffed it. "It smells like flowers. I want to smell like you." 

Smiling, Mulder picked up another bottle and poured some of its contents under the tab. "Ralph, everyone has their own unique scent. This bath oil won't make you smell exactly like me." 

After the tub to fill halfway, he shut off the water. "Okay this should be deep enough for you." 

Cautiously, Ralph stepped into the bathtub and sat in the warm water. As the soothing smell of the water relaxed him, Ralph smiled up at Mulder. "How come they don't have bathes like this in Bellancian?" 

"The human kingdoms aren't as advanced as the goblin kingdoms," Mulder said, filling a pitcher. "Tilt your head back and close your eyes, I'm going to wash your hair. After I show you how, I'll expect you to wash your own hair." 

Ralph squeezed his eyes closed. Once his hair was washed, Mulder handed him a washcloth and a bar of soap. "Dip this cloth in the water then rub the soap onto it." Mulder watched him closely, realizing the boy didn't have a clue on how to bathe. "Now rub the cloth on your skin. It will get the dirt off." 

The boy grinned as rubbing the cloth on his skin caused soap bubbles to form. "This feels good. I like taking a bath." 

"I'm glad, since you're going to be living with Walter and me, and I will expect you to take regular bathes." 

Ralph continued rubbing the washcloth over his skin. His features turned thoughtful as he asked, "Fox, I was told that goblins were mean and ate human children. When I sailed on the goblin ship with Masters' Byers, Langly, and Frohike, the goblin sailors were nice to me. How come people tell stories that aren't true?" 

"Some people lie about what they fear and don't understand. Others exaggerate for their own purposes. The truth is often ignored out of ignorance or self-interest. When you get older, hopefully you'll be able to tell the difference." 

"When I grow up, I want to be smart like you and Mage Skinner." 

Mulder smiled, knowing that the boy was now comfortable with him. "Then you better continue to learn how to read and write." 

* * *

Scully hugged Kedar and whispered, "I was worried about you." 

Kedar smiled at her. "Thanks to Fox and Kiros, Alex and I are fine." 

"Speaking of Mulder, where is he?" Scully asked, looking over at Skinner who was talking to Pyralis. She was sure he would have met her at the pier. 

Skinner broke off his conversation with Pyralis. "Excuse me, your Majesty. Dana, I thought it would be best if Fox spent a little time alone with Ralph. The boy was scared to death about meeting him." 

Scully nodded, accepting that explanation. "I'm looking forward to meeting this boy you've adopted." 

"We haven't adopted him. You'll be able to meet Ralph at the palace." 

"Jahr wants to see Lord Fox," Jahr said excitedly. He'd been standing quietly out of the way until Mulder's name came up. 

Skinner looked at the young troll who had missed Fox as much as a child would miss a parent. "Okay, why don't we go back to the palace. I'm sure Fox has spent enough time alone with Ralph." 

Kedar looked at the human Kings' rowboats approaching the pier. "Father, if you wish to freshen up, I have the rooms next to mine set aside for you. I'll greet our human guests." 

"Thank you, my son." Pyralis made sure there were plenty of palace guards to protect his son, before leaving Kedar alone to attend to the human Kings and Grand Mage Zendl. 

* * *

After his bath, Ralph put on the new clothes that were laid out for him. Having such fine garments made him feel special. "Do I really get to keep these?" he asked, fingering the fine blue velvet fabric. 

"Yes." Mulder reached out and touched the velvet. "We're going to have to get you something that you can play in." 

"Play?" 

"Yes, play," Skinner said, stepping into the room. 

"Mage Skinner!" Ralph shouted with excitement. His eyes-widened with fright as Jahr lumbered into the room behind Skinner. 

"Lord Fox!" the young troll rushed over to Mulder and hugged him, lifting Mulder off the floor. 

In the meantime, Skinner tried to reassure the frightened boy. "Don't be afraid, Ralph. Jahr is our squire, he won't hurt you." 

Mulder chuckled, and hugged the troll back. "Jahr, you can put me down now. How have you been?" 

The troll set Mulder back on his feet. "Sad. Jahr missed you." 

Mulder affectionately patted the troll's large head. "Jahr, I missed you, too. Have you met Ralph? He's going to be staying with us." 

Jahr looked at the human boy who was hiding behind Mage Skinner. "Don't be afraid tiny human. Jahr won't hurt you," the troll said. 

Skinner could feel the boy trembling with fright. He knew how terrifying it must be for Ralph, never having seen a troll in the flesh before. No doubt he'd heard all sorts of lies about trolls. "Jahr, Ralph is going to need some time to feel comfortable around you. He's never met a troll. Why don't you go down to the troll's communal bathes and wash, then meet us in the dining hall." 

Jahr looked up anxiously at Mulder. 

"Jahr, we're not going to choose between you. You're our squire and I expect you to resume your duties." 

The troll grinned, knowing his Lord still wanted him. It was an honor to be the squire to both Lord Fox and Mage Skinner. He was the envy of every young goblin, elf, and troll that desired the position for themselves. So off he went happily to the lowest levels of the grand palace to find the troll bathes. Jahr wanted his Lords to be proud of him. 

Skinner turned to Ralph after Jahr left. "You'll get used to Jahr in time, son. He looks more frightening than he is." 

"His mouth is so big, he could eat me in one swallow," the boy said fearfully. 

"Trolls don't eat humans," Mulder said. 

"Oh, is that another lie that humans made up?" Ralph said, catching on. 

"Yes." 

"Shall we go to the dining hall?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder chuckled. "Yeah, I want to see what Chamberlain Baltasar found for Frohike to wear." 

Skinner laughed. "Poor, Melvin, he hated that Robin Hood outfit." He took Mulder's hand in his as they strolled down the corridor with Ralph walking next to him. "Fox, Scully's anxious to see you. Are you going to be all right?" 

"I'm fine, Walter, now that we have a way of helping her." 

Skinner doubted it, Mulder was taking all of the blame for Scully being raped. They entered the dining hall and conversation came to an abrupt stop. Everyone turned to look at them. The human Kings and their right hand men were at the table with Grand Mage Zendl and dozens of Zaltarian nobles. It was obvious by the smell from the humans that they had turned down the offer by the Chamberlain to bathe before dinner. 

Mulder scanned the room for Scully, but she wasn't present. She must be in her room taking a bath and getting dressed. King Kedar had ordered a fine gown to be made for her of the riches fabrics and pearls. Mulder smiled imagining how the simmering pale pink fabric will set off the blue in her eyes. He started as Skinner's arm wrapped possessively around his waist and pulled him close. 

The two human Kings and Zendl were making their way across the bridge to greet them. 

"So you are the Warrior Prince of the prophecy," King Xavier said with open admiration as he took in the expensive burgundy velvet doublet with matching britches Mulder was wearing. His eyes fell hungrily upon the exquisite fox diamond earring hanging from Mulder's right ear, and then the handsome man himself. It was obvious to Xavier, by the way Mulder carried himself, that he was someone who came from a long line royalty. 

"Lord Fox, I am Grand Mage Zendl of Liamterra. This is his Royal Majesty, King Xavier of the Kingdom of Bellancian and his Royal Majesty, King Baldwin of the Kingdom of Balendin. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." 

Mulder faked a courteous smile. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. I've heard a lot about you, Grand Mage Zendl, and your prophecy." He placed his hand on Skinner's forearm. "Walter and I plan on visiting the southern Kingdoms after we return from a brief trip home." 

King Baldwin's eyes lit up as he looked at Mulder. "My Queen and I will look forward to your visit. It will be our pleasure to put you up at our castle," he said, warming to the handsome young man. He was feeling sexual stirrings just from looking into Mulder's chameleon eyes. Baldwin occasionally took pleasure from other men when he was away from his lovely wife for too long. He wondered if he'd be able to entice Mulder into his bed. 

"Mulder." Scully's soft voice spun Mulder around to face her. 

"Scully." He smiled and crossed the space to her side. They stood staring at each other from several seconds. "You look beautiful," Mulder said. Then he pulled Scully into his arms and hugged her. 

"I've missed you, Mulder," Scully whispered. 

"Scully, Walter and I talked to Kedar, he's going to send us through the gateway. We'll be able to get you medical help--" 

Scully shook her head and smiled softly. "No. Mulder, I'm going to have a baby girl. She's going to look like me, not Eachann. This may be my only chance of ever having a baby." 

"How do you know it's going to be a human female?" 

"King Pyralis told me...and I believe him," Scully added quickly upon seeing the look of doubt in Mulder's eyes. 

"Okay, I won't argue with you, but at least come back with us and have an ultrasound. Just to make sure she's healthy." 

Scully smiled at her partner's concern. "Mulder, I'll go back with you, only because I want to collect some medical equipment and books to bring back to this world, so I can help the people here, and say goodbye to my mother. I want to set up a clinic and medical school in one of the human Kingdoms to care for the peasants, and train others in medicine." 

Mulder kissed her cheek. "Between Walter and you, the humans in this realm will be well taken care of." 

"Hey, Dana! Check me out!" Frohike shout, strutting into the room followed by Byers and Langly. 

Scully bit her lower lip to keep from laughing as she looked at Frohike. He was dressed like the Sheriff of Nottingham this time. 

"Nice threads, Fro," Mulder said with a straight face. 

Frohike turned and smirked at Byers and Langly. "See I told you I look good." 

Langly's eyes fell on the table laden with all sorts of delicacies. "Who cares what you look like, Melvin. Let's eat." 

Ralph stayed close to Skinner's side as he watched the Gunmen strolled over the bridge to the long dining table. He didn't want to overstep his position to ask for food, no matter how hungry he was feeling. 

Skinner placed his hand on Ralph's shoulder, and looked at the human Kings and Zendl. "If you'll excuse us, we'd like to join our friends at the table," he said, grabbing Mulder's hand and motioning to Scully. "C'mon you two, Ralph's hungry. We can chat while we eat." 

Krycek, King Kedar, and King Pyralis were already seated at the table talking softly. They stopped talking as Skinner, Ralph, Mulder, and Scully took seats next to them. 

"Dana, pale pink is a good color on you," Kedar said. 

"Thank you for having this dress made for me," she said, smiling. 

"You're welcome." 

Zendl took a seat next to Skinner while Xavier and Baldwin sat to Mulder's left. 

Kedar looked at the human boy, sitting between Mage Skinner and Krycek. "You must be Ralph, Mage Skinner has told us a lot about you. Do you like Zaltaria?" he said. 

Ralph smiled back. "Yes, Your Majesty. It is quite grand." 

"Good. You'll be staying as my personal guest while Mage Skinner and Lord Fox return to their world for a brief visit." 

Ralph looked up at Skinner anxiously. 

"Don't worry, Ralph, Fox and I will only be gone for a short time," Skinner said, filling Ralph's plate with a succulent lobster laden pasta dish, a slice of fresh baked bread, and fruit. He then filled the boy's goblet with fruit juice. 

Mulder smiled across the table at his lover. He enjoyed watching Walter around children. His lover made a natural father, being very attentive and giving. 

Scully leaned over and whispered in Mulder's ear. "You're so lucky." 

"I know," Mulder said not taking his eyes off Walter. 

King Pyralis picked up the pitcher of honeyed wine and filled Scully's and Mulder's goblets. "Let's drink a toast to love and happiness," he said, raising his goblet. 

Mulder and Scully tapped the King's goblet with theirs. "To love and happiness," they said, smiling. 

Skinner looked across the table at them as he picked up his goblet. "What are we toasting?" 

King Pyralis smiled and met Krycek's eyes. "My son and his soon to be mate. You and Fox. Lady Dana and her baby. And a hopeful future for our realm." 

"Sounds like something worth toasting," Skinner said, lifting his goblet and meeting his lover's and the others goblets across the table. 

"To the prophecy," Zendl said, lifting his goblet and clicking it against the human Kings and their right hand men. 

The Zaltarian nobles looked at him with disgust. 

Pyralis smiled smugly. "Oh yes, let's toast your prophecy. To Grand Mage Zendl's prophecy may it come to pass," he said to the confused looks from everyone, except Scully. 

"Father are you feeling all right?" Kedar whispered. 

Pyralis raised a bemused, perfectly groomed brow as he gazed into his son's sapphire eyes. "I'm fine, Kedar, but I do miss your father." 

"Do you think he and my brothers will be able to come and visit us? I'd like him to meet Alex." 

"We'll all be here when you give birth to your first child." 

Kedar reached under the table and placed his hand on Krycek's knee. "Thanks, Father, Alex and I will need the company and support." 

Krycek looked nervously at Kedar. He had no idea what to expect once his lover became pregnant. The concept of him becoming a father seemed so completely alien to him, more so than marrying a goblin. 

Mulder chuckled. "I've never seen you looking so rattled, Alex. If it will give you any comfort, Walter and I will make it a point of being here for you, during Kedar's final months of pregnancy." 

"I'd appreciate that, Mulder. I don't know anything about babies." 

Ralph wasn't paying attention to the adults, he was too busy eating. He'd never tasted anything so good. The bright red slices of tomatoes were his favorite. Ralph started to reach for some more tomatoes. 

Skinner leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Save room for dessert." 

"Dessert? What's that?" 

"You'll see. I don't want you getting a stomach ache from over eating." 

The servants collected the empty platters and plates throughout the meal. They finally came back carrying several trays of pastries, tarts, cakes, and custards. One stopped between Ralph and Skinner and held out the tray for them to select from. 

Skinner selected a slice of pear tart. "Go ahead, Ralph." 

The goblin servant smiled at the bewildered human boy. "The chocolate cake is my children's favorite." 

"Which one is that?" Ralph asked. 

The servant selected a large slice of cake from the tray and placed the plate in front of Ralph. "If you don't like it, I'll be back and you can select something else." 

"Thank you." Ralph picked up the spoon and cautiously tasted the cake. His eyes opened wide as he took and other spoonful. "Oh my, this is the best thing I've ever ate!" he said excitedly. 

Krycek chuckled, meeting Skinner's eyes over the boy's head. "Ralph, chocolate is a gift from the Gods." 

"Are they goblin Gods or human Gods?" Ralph asked, looking at Krycek. 

Skinner answered very cautiously. He always made a point of not discussing religion or politics in public, both were far too personal to him. "Son, I believe that goblins and humans have the same God. When Alex used the term Gods, he really didn't mean it literally. Did you Alex?" 

"No." Krycek's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Ralph, it is only a saying when something is really good." 

"See. Eat your cake, son," Skinner said and went back to his tart. 

Everyone at the table was quiet. They never considered the possibility that humans and goblins could have the same God. It was something to contemplate. 

* * *

After the meal and they put Ralph to bed. Then Skinner and Mulder sat out on the veranda off their rooms. 

Skinner sighed with contentment his arm around his lover's back as they sat on a lounge watching the sunset. 

"Fox, why did you used to sleep on your sofa?" 

Mulder snuggled closer to Skinner, wondering where his lover was going with this questioning. "The TV was out in the living room. I often needed it to fall asleep." He sighed, "I hated being alone in the dark...too many painful memories." 

"You don't need it now." 

"I have you now, Walter." 

"Fox, when I was trying to get you back. I found it impossible to sleep in a bed. It just reminded me of the bitter emptiness in my life. Babe, there's no way I could go on living if you were to die or leave me." 

Mulder touched the side of Skinner's face, brushing the tears away. "Oh Walter, I'll never leave you, I love you too deeply. But you have to promise me that you'll be here for Storm and Ralph, if anything were to happen to me. We're parents now and they should come first in our lives." 

Skinner sighed. "Of course they should, but you'll always be first in my heart. I love you, Fox." 

"And I love you, Walter." 

They shared a kiss, then fell asleep on the lounge looking out over the harbor. 

* * *

End of Chapter 10 - Reunion Coming soon - Chapter 11 - 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B 


End file.
